Lubricants are often used to reduce friction between two surfaces that contact and rub against each other (such as, e.g., between clutch plates in an automotive transmission system). Several lubricants are currently available that suitably reduce friction between contacting surfaces. An example of such a lubricant includes one containing nanoparticles.